


maybe theres good in the world (afterall im here with you)

by gayfaerights



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Children, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Husbands, Like, M/M, Married Life, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, gay rights my guy, let them be in love!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfaerights/pseuds/gayfaerights
Summary: they r gay and cuddling and in love
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	maybe theres good in the world (afterall im here with you)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so rq:  
> both of them are nonbinary and use he/they pronouns and other masculine identifiers (ie husband of father) let me project smsms

it was a sunday morning, and the sun came in early, perhaps it was the season or perhaps it didn't come in early at all.

as soon as the light shifted, korekiyo woke up. the slight bit of sunlight creeping in from behind the curtain of their bedroom was enough to force him out from his dreams.

rantaro wasn't so unfortunate, evidently still sleeping, hair resting peacefully yet messy all at the same time. their piercings had been removed and placed on the bedside table as they always were. rantaro had lost so many earrings that way, but they had still yet to put them elsewhere.

korekiyo was being held by their husband, as he was every night since they had gotten married, and even before that. rantaro would hold him as if korekiyo would fly away if they didn't. korekiyo didn't mind, of course, even if he had to curl himself up like a baby in order to completely be wrapped around their lover. the comfort of being in rantaro’s arms, protected, was well worth it.

the sun was getting brighter, slowly but surely, and korekiyo now had enough light to trace the details of his husband's face they had committed to memory so long ago. his eyes traced their long eyelashes, the bump on his nose from when rantaro broke it as a child, the few freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks.

humanity was beautiful, but especially rantaro.

korekiyo traced their hands through rantaro’s hair, careful not to wake them. it was soft, as it always was. rantaro always used far too much of that green tea conditioner.

he slowly moved his right hand down to cup rantaro’s cheek, keeping the other carefully playing with his hair. they slowly rubbed their thumb at the soft skin under rantaro’s eye.

korekiyo knew the softness was where rantaro’s eye bags were. they were so prominent nowadays, but korekiyo had no room to judge.

they both weren't the same as when they first met, young and while certainly mellow for their age, they were still young. korekiyo was swiftly granted a memory of the two sneaking korekiyo out of his window to go to the nearby convenience store. he looks back with fondness at the laughing and the lovelorn glances exchanged under the moonlight. they wish that was all that happened that night.

korekiyo cuts the memory off there.

he certainly couldn't blame rantaro for being tired, they were adults now with jobs and bills and a child. they knew rantaro had seen this life as the one they would never grow up to have.

he remembers the night, or perhaps the morning, under the moonlight, on top of rantaro’s beaten down old car looking at the stars, asking what rantaro was going to do after they were done with school and the shitty old town they lived in.

"live fast die young, probably," is what they said, korekiyo remembers word for word.

if only they could see themselves now. both of them.

what would korekiyo say to his young self, "she never loved you"? or perhaps something more vague, they were so...stubborn...in the past.

yes, something far more vague.

what would have young korekiyo wanted? to also live fast and die young? the sentiment was true, but it just couldn't fit.

whatever it was, it wasn't this.

but now korekiyo wanted this. he wanted peacefulness and content, he wanted love that was quiet but strong enough to bring their heart to a near stop.

yes, how beautiful.

the sun had shifted as they thought.

it was shining right in rantaro’s face, how he hadn't woken up was beyond korekiyo. not that he didn't enjoy the moment.

they leaned in, ever so slightly, letting their lips brush the tip of rantaro’s nose, their mask from their youth abandoned. as if it were magic, rantaro’s eyes opened.

"good morning, my love," korekiyo said, pulling back just a little.

"mornin' kiyo..." rantaro stretched, moving away from korekiyo’s warmth in the process and rubbing his eyes, "momoka up yet?"

"considering the fact she’s not the reason you woke up, i assume no," korekiyo sat up as well, and rantaro immediately fell back to lay across their chest and nuzzle into the crook of korekiyo’s neck.

"mhm, you're so smart babe..."

"it is not that i'm smart, darling, you just woke up."

"i wanna cuddle some more though," rantaro made a pouty face that made korekiyo both blush and giggle.

"of course you do, as do i."

"babe, you talk like an 18th century vampire baron."

"is that a compliment?"

"yes, you're a very sexy 18th century vampire baron."

they had returned to their usual cuddling position, korekiyo trying their best to be the little spoon despite being four inches taller than their lover, rantaro straining to wrap his arms against them and hold them as close as possible. they made it work.

"what time is it?" rantaro asked after a few good minutes of cuddling.

"i don't know, i've been up for a little bit, though."

"were you just staring at me as i slept?" rantaro asked in a joking way, korekiyo blushed.

"...yes..."

"babe, that's gay."

"we've been married for seven years, darling, i sure hope we're gay." it was almost eight years, but it would feel a little weird to say before the anniversary.

"i know, i'm just teasing you," rantaro buried their neck into korekiyo’s hair, it was shorter than it was when they met, but still long enough for rantaro to get lost in.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

in that moment, the sun perfectly illuminated them both. after all those years, they were here. together and in love. all the worries and troubles they had ever faced seemed so small in that moment. every misfortune and pain and trouble and tear ever shed, they were nothing at all anymore.

in that sunday morning moment, as the birds sang quietly outside the walls and everyone but the couple was sleeping all content, all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> its midnight im tired and gay


End file.
